


hands on the wheel

by brumel



Series: the lawyer and the mechanic [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lawyer Sasuke, Mechanic Sakura, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: The amount of times Sasuke finds something wrong with his car in the span of three months since he first visited the auto repair shop is insane.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: the lawyer and the mechanic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624468
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	hands on the wheel

The amount of times Sasuke finds something wrong with his car in the span of three months since he first visited the auto repair shop is insane. 

The tires work well since the last time Sakura has checked them, but this time he's noticed a bizarre sound coming from underneath the car. Naturally, he couldn't have looked at it himself. It would ruin his expensive suit and he has too much clients to call. And Sakura is too good at it to not resort to her help.

It may as well be a coincidence that he's around to watch as she lies under his car, the muscle of her exposed belly flexing as she tells him what goes on under there. Technical terms he doesn't understand and wouldn't care to understand anyway, not with his eyes fixated on the suggestive curve of her breasts under that ridiculously small band wrap she uses for work.

He could pretend he has to take an urgent call and flee to the bathroom to take care of his hardening cock, but he doesn't.

"All done," Sakura says triumphantly, her grin blinding him as she hands him the details of the procedure. 

His eyes waver to the smears across her toned belly and her abs before he picks up her pen and signs at the bottom of the form.

"It's crazy how these cars get small scratches despite being so expensive, huh?" she comments as he hands her back the form.

"...Yeah," he simply says. He's more focused on the movement of her lips as she utters those words than the real meaning between them. In any minute Sakura will turn around to get to another task, and he'll have to find an excuse to extend his visit.

Sometimes she indulges him. Sometimes it takes a simple look for her to know what he wants from her, and today she reads him well.

"I'll be at the back, if you need me."

Conveniently, the shop is empty just as his schedule. It doesn't take her some more convincing for him to follow and close the door of the main office. 

She's on him before he can say her name, tongue demanding entrance to his mouth and her palm slanting against the bulge in his tailored slacks.

His mouth captures her lips as she breaks the kiss, his hips chase after the feel of her hand as she moves them to unbutton his slacks and reach for his dick. The damned thing had been half hard earlier, and now it's standing at full mast, one hand encircling the base, the other stroking his shaft.

"I missed you," she purrs as she nuzzles his groin. Her lips press a little kiss on the crown of his cock, "Missed this."

His thumb parts her lips and allows her to suck it into her hot mouth. Her eyelashes bat as she flourishes her tongue around it, putting on a little show she knows he'll enjoy.

He straightens against the door, spreading the saliva across her cheek as he cups her face. His eyes must look as hungry as hers. 

"Sakura..."

She presses another kiss to his tip. "I want to make you feel good, today."

He supposes all girls her age are eager to please, though Sakura is one of a kind. He has grown fond of her earnest responses, her hunger to please him in return. 

"Think you could take care of this for me?" he asks coolly, taking himself in hand.

Sakura nods eagerly. Her mouth opens, working his cock past her lips. Her eyes close as she hums, allowing her tongue to explore his length and taste. She's gotten awfully good at this over the months he's taught her what he likes.

His other hand finds the back of her head, petting her short hair as she opens her eyes. She keeps them on him as she swallows him whole until she reaches his groin.

"Fuck," he curses and growls, preventing a jab of his hips that could force himself further down her throat. She makes an obscene gagging noise and spits him out.

Her hold doesn't relinquish, her eyes never leaving his. She gives him a shy smile as she slaps his tip against her lips and openly moans.

"Good?" she asks in a rough voice. 

"Yeah," his voice comes out as wrecked. She's ducked her head to suck on his sack, his thighs trembling under her unexpected skill. Her smile never leaves her lips, widening as she returns to fastening her mouth on the tip of his dick. 

She gives it a little squeeze, stroking the parts she doesn't cover with her mouth, and Sasuke doesn't recall a time he's been more vocal with her mouth on him before. 

"Would you like to fuck my mouth, Mister Uchiha?" 

He curses as she points him towards her mouth. She doesn't stop working him inside until he's at the back of her throat, her hands moving to hold onto the back of his thighs as her nose hits his abdomen.

The tightness of her throat feels like heaven. His fingers run over her pink hair, her mint eyes holding onto his as she stays still, awaiting him. He's never been so sure of ruining her with her consent so clear. 

His hand fists her hair as he thrusts gently. He wants to ruin slowly, let her savor the feel of him invading her. The pleasure is too great, and normally he'd raise his eyes to the ceiling and move his hips to give in to the passion, but he won't have their connection breaking. 

He can tell she wants this as much as he does, her eyes gifting him with naked gratification while she keeps her mouth open for his enjoyment.

"Sakura," he pants as his thrusting picks up in pace despite himself. His hold loosens as she ejects him with an audible exhale. She coughs and licks her lips, and her hand pumps him fast as she reads the clues of his imminent release.

Her name slips from his lips again as her mouth caresses his tip, her throat swallowing every bit of sticky fluid he offers her. She pulls off and licks him lazily, and it's not until his hand brushes against her cheek that she gets herself back on her feet. 

She squirms when he picks her up and places her on the desk, moaning as he kisses her hard.

"Sir, please touch me," she tells him in a pleading voice, her hands hasty to slide her own trousers down her legs, "I'll do anything."

He's quick to comply, his hands discarding her band wrap and molding her breasts in his hands. She moans as he rolls her palms over her nipples, tweaking them with deft fingers. His mouth finds the soft skin of her neck as his hand crawls towards her center.

He finds the evidence of her previous enjoyment on the tip of his fingers. He brings one, two fingers inside of her and thrusts, making her hiccup. His mouth on her skin might be too much, so he focuses on bringing her to climax with thrusting digits at the angle he knows has never failed to make her shake in need.

She moans, stiffen under him and rakes her nails against the edges of the desk. It takes a little brush of his fingers across the bump over the roof of her vagina to make her thighs shake and spill her pleasure around his fingers.

When she comes back to her senses she tilts her head towards him as a request for a kiss, which Sasuke calmly grants her. 

Sakura smiles lazily. "I suppose that orgasm made losing a few customers worth it."

  
  
  



End file.
